lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/N-JUMP (Dark Messenger: D-ZERO cards)
DKMS-JP002 - C Gibbous Wyvern DARK/Cyberse/Effect Level 4 1600/800 If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it: You can Special Summon this card. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Cyberse monster in your GY, except "Gibbous Wyvern"; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Gibbous Wyvern" once per turn. DKMS-JP003 - R Combat Messier DARK/Cyberse/Effect Level 4 1800/200 During damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster, and you control an Impure Monster, this card gains 300 ATK for each total Impure Materials installed on your Impure Monsters during that damage calculation only. If this card destroys a monster by battle: You can add 1 "Cynet" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. DKMS-JP039 - UR/UtR/ScR/20ScR Reflector Dragon LIGHT/Dragon/Impure/Effect Level -8 2800/2000 2+ Cyberse monsters Once per turn: You can delete 1 material from this card; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes the name of 1 of your opponent's monsters, and if it does, replace this effect with that monster's original effects. During damage calculation, if this card battles a monster with the same name as this card, you can have this card gain ATK equal to that monster's original ATK during that damage calculation only. If this Impure Summoned card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 other Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon that target. DKMS-JP040 - UR/UtR/ScR/20ScR Hydrocity Sea King Scylla WATER/Sea Serpent/Impure/Effect Level -7 2400/1900 2+ Sea Serpent monsters Once per turn: You can delete 1 material from this card, then target 1 Ritual Monster in your GY; until the End Phase, this card's name and ATK/DEF each become that monster's name and ATK/DEF, also, replace this effect with that monster's original effects. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Hydrocity Sea King Scylla" once per turn. DMKS-JP054 - R Crimson Eclipse's Shadow Ritual Spell This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Blood Moon" or "Rift Beast" Ritual Monster from your hand or GY. You must also Tribute Pendulum Monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can also banish face-up "Blood Moon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "Crimson Eclipse's Shadow" per turn. DKMS-JP067 - C Dimension Zero SOS Signal When a Cyberse monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck. DKMS-JP072 - R Crimson Eclipse's Different Dimension Escape Counter Trap When your opponent activates a card or effect that would destroy a card(s) you control: You can banish 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck; that effect becomes "your opponent draws 2 cards". You can only activate 1 "Crimson Eclipse's Different Dimension Escape" per turn. Category:Blog posts